Tink's Apollo Adventure
by PhantomGuardianoftheRepublic
Summary: We all know what happened with Apollo 13. But what if unknown to the crew they had some help. Tinker bell and her friends have somehow gotten trapped in the command module. They would have to do everything that they can so that the humans and themselves would be able to survive the trip back to earth safely.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cape Canaveral**

It was a sunny spring morning at Cape Canaveral. The frogs were croaking on their logs, alligators were swimming silently in the water, but just a few meters

away from this calm and serene place was an area full of human dwellings. A plucky tinker fairy that we all know and love has been curiously been examining

these buildings for the past couple of days ever since they made fairy camp not too far away from that place. _(Flashback)_Tinker bell and company managed to

figure out a way for Tink's sister Periwinkle to go to the mainland for the summer. They made a coat that had pockets so to put the ice blocks in to keep her

cool without needing a giant machine like the one that they made a few years back. They were assigned to a fairy camp in a place called "Florida" in a place

called the "United States of America". She had heard from a few fairies that there was a place where massive human buildings were built right next to a

swamp. Also that from time to time they would hear these massive roars which get mingled with human voices and cheering. This obviously made her curious to

what the humans were doing at the buildings and so without further ado she set off to explore. What she saw in those few days amazed her to no end or her

friends who went with her from time to time. There were humans that went around in horseless carriages that were very different from the ones that Lizzy

drove in… Lizzy, bless her soul, she kept believing in them to the very end. Then there were the big machines that "clicked" and "whirred" with humans in front

of desks full of buttons and needles with small moving pictures. Lines of metal that somehow flowed with lightning and metal tubes that were cold to the touch

(much to the enjoyment of Periwinkle) lining the buildings at the place. But what was most amaizing were the humans using something called a "telephone" to

talk to some humans in a place called "Houston" or "Mission Control" (she found out later that day that Houston was a human city in a place called Texas). (_End_

flashback)

Now we come back to Tinker bell who is now currently hovering in a tree at the edge of the compound. She was starting to get bored of watching the

humans routinely going around the place and was getting ready to go back to camp when she notices that the one big building that she hadn't explored was

opening up and what she saw slowly coming out into the morning sun made here stare in amazement. It was a colossal metal mountain that was being

supported by an equally colossal metal tower on an enormous horseless carriage that was slowly moving out of the building. She just couldn't believe that the

humans, who were like ants to it, could be able to create something as massive as this thing that stood in front of her eyes. Eventually, she felt the urge to

have her friends to come see this most magnificent sight that she just saw and took off in a flash, not realizing that she has just seen a spaceship called Apollo

13.

This is my second story. Reviews would help and update would be slow. Also can anyone give me tips on how to format for fanfiction?


	2. Chapter 2 The Crew Selection

**Chapter 2: The "Crew Selection"**

"Has anyone seen Tinker bell?" asked Terrance who had recently returned from his trip of delivering pixie dust to the other fairy camps. "Oh if you're looking for her she should be near the human buildings." replied Fawn who had just happened to return from dealing with the animals. That was when Tinker bell zoomed into the camp breathless from her flight. "Tinker bell just what in the world is the matter!" Rosetta exclaimed. "Girls you should come see this! The humans are moving something extraordinary out of the very big building that we thought didn't have anything interesting." "What? What is it." they exclaimed. "Come and see for yourselves!" and with that Tink took off. They all followed Tinker bell back to the tree near the compound and were also shocked at what they saw except for Vidia. "Just what is this? It just looks like a giant hunk of junk." "Oh come on Vidia, I don't think that the humans would make something useless if they were going to make something that big." chided Tinker bell. "Yeah but Vidia's right just what exactly is that thing?" asks Silvermist. "To be quite honest it looks to me like an upside-down carrot pointing to the sky." replied Rosetta, "It's just that this carrot is huge and made out of metal." They watched on as the humans surrounded the horseless carriage monitoring it as is slowly went on to the launch complex 39A. "I wonder why the very tip of the 'carrot' is silver colored and not black and white like the rest of the thing." Periwinkle asked. "I think you're right about that Miss Periwinkle, maybe the humans made something very special in that thing for it to be colored differently than the rest of It." replied Bobble. "Well whatever it is I'm going to find out, but until then I think we would have to wait until there are less humans around." replied Tinker bell. "For once I think I can actually agree with you on that" Vidia smugly retored.

_Several days later_

"O.K. now here's our chance." "Are you sure about this Tinker bell?" "Yes! Right now there are no humans near the silver colored area and also they left the door open!" Tinker bell and sometimes with her friends would come back and check the thing out from time to time ever since that fateful morning. They managed to examine the thing in question rather closely whenever the humans left the thing alone. What they found out was rather surprising especially for the tinker fairies in the group. At the bottom of the metal carrot there were 5 cones that are currently spewing out a very cold mist much to the enjoyment of Periwinkle. Interestingly Silvermist told them that the mist was not made of water but felt that it was made out of very cold air. They also found out that at the top of the silver part of the carrot there seemed to be some sort of white cap that had a silver door that they couldn't open, but they could be able to see through the window to see 3 seats and a wall full of buttons and needles similar to the ones they saw in the buildings but much more numerous. Another thing that they noted was that even though it was warm out the metal surface of the carrot was so cold that ice was forming on it. Bobble and Clank were currently examining the body of the carrot trying to figure out why is the carrot cold while the day was warm. Currently Tinker bell, Vidia, Silvermist, Iridesssa, Fawn, Rosetta, and Periwrinkle were at the door that they originally found closed but now it was wide open. "Uh Tinker bell I think going in there is a bad idea. Remember the last time you went into a human made building you were locked inside?" (The great fairy rescue) "Yeah but you were the one who shut the door remember? Also if you have any problem with it then you can just stay outside and keep watch." Then Tinker bell went into the door with a huff. "Well, I think that some of us should go look after her in there then." replied Silvermist and with that she, Iridessa, and Periwrinkle followed her through the door. Not knowing that they had just sealed their fate into the annals of unspoken history.

Just to let you guys know the building that the Saturn V came from was the Vehicle Assembly building at the Kennedy Space Center. Also the so called horseless carriage was the Crawler-transporter which is one heck of a giant vehicle that was developed specifically to transport space vehicles. They are still in service to this day. Please review thank you.


	3. Chapter 3 The Launch

O.K. I am taking some things out of the apollo 13 movie just because I think that they have the situation down pat in the movie. I don't own the fairies or the phrases from the movie.

**Chapter 3: The Launch**

"Come on Tinker bell how much longer?" Vidia complained. "Just a minute, this thing is amazing. How exactly do the humans manage to make all of this? Most of these things I have no idea how they work." "Well good for you now can we just leave now?" "Oh don't bother Vidia when Tinker bell gets like this there is no stopping her" replied Rosetta. They were currently hovering in front of the door way to the command module keeping watch, but for the most part it was Vidia trying to get Tinker bell away from it and the other fairies either exploring the module or preventing Vidia from trying something funny on Tinker bell like the other time. This made it so that they didn't notice the astronauts approaching the command capsule until it was too late. "Oh no everyone hide there are humans coming!" shouted Fawn, the fairies that were outside quickly flew away from the area, but Tinker bell and the other fairies that were in the capsule were not so lucky. "Quick let's hide in this box!" shouted Periwinkle, with that they all flew into hiding in the aft storage compartment of the module. "Oh I hope that they don't see us" cried Iridessa, "Oh don't worry I think that these people are just checking this thing. After it is over we should be able to get out." soothed Silvermist. They watched as three humans in these weird clothing entered into the space followed by other humans wearing pure white clothing and hats. They watched as the three humans were lying on these chairs that were bolted to the interior and were strapped in after they hooked tubes into the holes that were underneath the panel. "Jim, you're all set." said a technician patting one of the men that were strapped in. Then the fairies looked in horror as the white humans left the space and locked the door thus trapping them inside the command module. "Is it o.k. to panic now?" asked Iridessa while looking at Silvermist.

Mission control, Houston Texas

Gene Kranz, the lead flight director, sat in front of his desk at mission control steeling himself for the launch of Apollo 13. He looked up and started up with the procedures: "Apollo 13 flight controllers listen up. Give me a go no go for launch. Booster, 'go' retro, 'go' FIDO, 'we're go flight' guidance, 'guidance go' surgeon, 'go flight' EECOM, 'we're go flight' GNC, 'we're go' TELMU, 'go' control, 'go flight' procedures, 'go' INCO, 'go' FAO, 'we are go' network, 'go' recovery, 'go' CAPCOM, 'we're go flight'. Launch control this is Houston we are go for launch."

Outside at the launch pad

"Come on what is taking them so long?" Vidia asked nervously. They had met up with Clank and Bobble and were now anxiously looking at the walkway waiting for the humans to leave. "Oh don't worry Vidia I think that they would be leaving soon. Look they are leaving now!" exclaimed Fawn. They flew over to the door but were shocked to find the door locked. "Oh, no what are we going to do!" exclaimed Vidia "Don't worry Miss Vidia me and Clanky will be back in a jiffy with a prying device!" and off Clank and Bobble went.

_Meanwhile inside the Command Module_ "What was that?" whispered Periwrinkle, "Fuel pumps, this is it a few bumps and we're haulin the mail." replied one of the humans. "Oh, no did he hear us?" Periwrinkle said anxiously, "No, no, I think he was talking to the other humans, but what is a fuel pump?" Silvermist said while looking at Tinker bell "I don't know even though I am a tinker fairy doesn't mean I know most of what the humans made, but I would like to see what a fuel pump looks like sounds interesting." "Ohhh, Tinker bell we are trapped in here and that is what you are thinking about?" replied Iridessa. "Don't worry our friends are outside, I am sure that they would try to get us out of here" replied Silvermist.

_Outside_ "What is going on out here?" Rosetta asked nervously. They were now hearing some human saying something that they were go for launch and started counting down numbers. "I don't know but something tells me that we should get away from this thing as fast as we can" replied Fawn. "I think that is a good idea" so they flew some ways away from the carrot. Once they the person said "Ignition sequence start." the carrot started shaking violently causing the ice to fall off and the bridges that were connected with the carrot started to break of and turn away, then once the human said "Ignition" a huge fire came exploding out of the 5 cones at the bottom of the carrot. This shocked the fairies since they never thought that those five cones were capable of spewing out fire and still work, and what was more shocking was the fact that the fire was somehow sucked back down. Then they heard the human voice saying "and we have liftoff" and with that the carrot started to slowly fly up into the sky.

_Inside again ignition sequence start "_What is happening!? Is there an earthquake?" "I don't know maybe it's got something to do with the humans!" Tink shouted while looking at the humans who were sitting calmly in their seats. She overheard the human named Jim shouting "The clock is running" while looking at one of the screens that had numbers that were counting up. Suddenly they felt this pressure on them that pushed them flat onto the ground. "Help I can't get up!" cried Iridessa "Just hang in there everyone, we should come out of this just fine, I hope." shouted Tinker bell wondering just what kind of mess had she got them into this time.

_Outside after liftoff_ The fairies watched in awe as something that they thought should never happened is currently happening right in front of their eyes, thus breaking the laws of everything that they knew. They just hovered in place watching the event with disbelief written on their faces. That was until Vidia realized that their friends were still on it so she quickly flew after the flying carrot. She was surprised at the speed that the carrot was going since she was the fastest fairy in Pixie Hollow and yet no matter how fast she went she just couldn't catch up with it (not surprising since the first stage can go up to 10,915 mph with a thrust of 7,648,000 pounds of force). What was also surprising her was that the strong winds that were higher up were being pierced by this monstrosity that was barreling through the sky at high speeds as though it was nothing. Eventually, she had to give up and watch as the thing flew up into the sky wondering what was going on with her friends and if they were ever going to come back.

_Inside during flight_ "Altitude is on the line, velocity is right on the line" "Roll complete we are pitching!" "Thirteen stand-by for mode 1 bravo." The fairies watched with curiosity from their hiding place as the humans began reading off the needles and screens smoothly and talking to some human whose voice came from thin air even though they were all being pressed down by the g forces that were being generated by the rocket. "Who is it that they are talking to and how can the humans be able to still do things clearly even though we're being pressed like this?" asked Periwinkle. "I don't know maybe they have gone through this before? If I recall the fairies that were here before had said that there were these huge roars coming from this place." replied Silvermist. Iridessa meanwhile was looking at the only window which was on the door and shouted "What happened to the sky! It turned from day to night!" All of the other fairies also looked at the window and also saw what Iridessa was seeing. "We see your BPC is clear thirteen" "Roger, EDS to manual inboard. Get ready for a little jolt fellas." After hearing that the fairies scrambled to hold on to something and managed to get themselves ready before they were suddenly pushed forward by some explosive force. After a few seconds they were pushed back down again with one of the humans saying "That was some little jolt." Then Jim put his finger up and pressed a button labeled EDS motor fire which suddenly a roaring sound was heard in the front removing the cover and letting in more light into the capsule through some windows that were covered which he later shouted, "Tower jet!" A few seconds after the "Tower Jet" the fairies heard a beeping noise, "Now what?" complained Iridessa who was now being stressed to the limit with the process of earth escape. "I think that the beeping noise is some warning of something." replied Tinker bell. Sure enough Jim called out "Houson this is thirteen, we have a center engine cutoff, go on the other four." "Roger that thirteen we show the same." Silvermist looked over to Tink asking, "What are they talking about?" "I don't know but from the sound of it there may be a problem with this machine." They watched on wondering what the humans would do in this situation. "Houston, what's the story with engine five?" "Thirteen we're not sure why the inboard was out early, but the other engines are a go so we're just gonna burn those remaining engines for a little bit longer" "roger that, our gimbals are good our trim is good looks like we just had our glitch for this mission" with that the fairies all made a collective sigh of relief that nothing bad was going to happen although it would've been better if they could get out of the module but there hasn't been a chance of that happening yet. "Thirteen stand by for staging" "roger that" "s-ii shut-down, ignition, first looks good flight." "Thirteen this is Houston predicted cutoff in 12 plus 34 over." "Coming up on 12 minutes and 34 seconds aaannnnddd" "Shutdown!" "And that human is how we do that."

_Back on the ground_ Clank and Bobble were heaving a heavy log back towards the area when they met Rosetta and Fawn. They saw the "Carrot" was missing and Bobble asked, "Did we miss anything?"


End file.
